


If You Can

by alafaye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik agrees on one condition; he just failed to tell Charles that he doesn't think he can write it. (Powered modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'beverages'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

It started with spilled coffee.

Erik was leaving the cafe and Charles was entering it. Bad timing, stars crossed, bad luck--whatever it was, it started there.

Charles had apologized, tried to help Erik clean himself up, and then bought him another coffee. Erik did his best to suffer through it--he had known leaving the quiet and solitude of his office would bring trouble--and reluctantly took the coffee that Charles bought. 

Erik did his best to forget it. Charles couldn't stop thinking about him.

Saturday, they met again and more drinks were spilled. Luckily, not on Erik this time, but on the client he hadn't been able to shake. Somehow, in the mess, Erik (gleefully) lost his client and Charles had dragged Erik to his table.

And Charles managed to talk Erik into staying at his apartment rather than going home. It lead to a late breakfast where coffee and tea was spilled again, but neither of them minded. 

~~~

"Trying to write your book again?" Erik asked as he walked by.

Charles hummed and tilted his head back. "I just think that if I can figure out how to write it, it'll be a best seller."

Erik raised an eyebrow and leaned in to look, but Charles quickly closed the laptop, grinning. "Early days yet."

Licking his lips, Erik pulled Charles' chair out and spun him around. On the desk, the laptop lid clicked. Charles swallowed hard and Erik smirked. "You can either tell me or, with the limited metal that is in the computer, I can see for myself."

Charles sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I...it's us, our story."

Erik blinked and straightened. "Our story?"

Blushing, Charles nodded. "It was rather like a story. Stumbling into each other and then again and then how easily we clicked."

"I don't want to whole world to know that!" Erik growled. "You know I--"

"Like your privacy, I know," Charles muttered. He looked up through his eyelashes. "Could you be persuaded? If I changed the names?"

Erik's eyebrows went up. "You think you can change my mind by using sex?"

Charles slowly grinned. 

~~~

Erik breathed deep when Charles brushed his hair back. "Morning."

Charles smiled and picked up the coffee he had made moments ago. "Morning." 

He handed the cup to Erik and though Erik took it, he said, "I already agreed, if you changed the names. No need to keep buttering me up."

Charles shrugged and curled around Erik's side. Erik wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Charles kissed his shoulder. "But I want to say thank you. It'll be a great story."

"Once you figure out how to tell it," Erik reminded him, smugly.

Charles punched his side. "Is that why you agreed? Because you think I can't write it?"

"Well..."

Charles left the bed in a rush and shouted over his shoulder, "Just you wait! It'll be the greatest love story ever told!"

Erik shook his head and stuck to enjoying his coffee. It always tasted better when Charles made it for him.


End file.
